The US Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and agencies in 154 countries currently face the daunting task of developing emissions standards. In 1992, 154 nations signed the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (UNFCCC). This treaty commits signatory governments to reduce atmospheric concentrations of greenhouse gases with the goal of “preventing dangerous anthropogenic interference with Earth's climate system.”
The objective of all emissions standards is to maintain concentration levels below a threshold that adversely affects one or more species within an environment. While many environmental studies are conducted in the US and internationally, there is currently no centralized repository for the data or mechanism for international collaboration to utilize this data for creating environmental models.
Commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 15/273,611, filed of even date herewith, disclosed such a system for modeling the effect of various emissions at designated concentration levels on individual species. However, there is no system which is capable of taking into account the cumulative effect of other emissions present, as well as the impact on multiple species in a single environment.
There is an unmet need for a system for creating a comprehensive model of the impact of multiple emissions on all species of interest within an environment.
There is a further unmet need for a centralized system which can be used as a repository to accumulate and analyze environmental data from all sources, and to make reliable models available to the scientific community.